


Date Night Fails

by Heta01



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: HLVRAI, M/M, this shit is gay bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: This date isn't going how Gordon wanted, and he lets Benrey know that.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Date Night Fails

**Author's Note:**

> My second HLVRAI fanfic y'all! I wanted to write something again for another comic that inspired me. Thank you for taking the time to read it! 
> 
> And yes, Gordon is trans and Benrey is nb in this one.
> 
> Comic: 
> 
> https://clocksout.tumblr.com/post/621378748553576448/date-night-bitchessss
> 
> My HLVRAI tumblr:
> 
> sweetmesavoice.tumblr.com

This date was… not going well if Gordon was being completely honest with himself. Somehow he'd let the gremlin of an eldritch being convince him to go on a date. Gordon wasn't used to dating these days with Joshua and work. In fact he avoided the dating scene completely ever since Joshua's father cut himself out of their lives. So it completely threw himself off guard to say yes to Benrey for a fancy dinner. Unfortunately, it seemed to be a mistake.

First off, Benrey's outfit. One of those stupid tuxedo printed t shirts over the security uniform was Benrey's idea of fancy. Gordon had actually made himself look nice for this date. And to him the fact Benrey didn't even bother trying to find something decent enough for this expensive restaurant really put Gordon on edge. Second, people stared as Benrey pulled out their Nintendo Switch, the familiar sounds of Animal Crossing emitting from the console. It was stressful trying to be the one to put effort for the night.

Third of all, Benrey rarely spoke to him. Keeping their eyes on the game and only glancing up to answer a question from Gordon. It seemed they were really focused on the stupid game. And Gordon wasn't going to lie.

It kind of hurt. This night kept reminding him exactly why he avoided dating. Too many times he'd been rejected. Too many times had he never heard from someone for a second or, if lucky, third date. Too many days and nights he had to come to terms Joshua's father wanted no responsibility for their then unborn son. And too many times did he wonder if something was wrong with him if no one stayed. Joshua had been the only person who was constant in the past four years, and tonight Gordon felt that was gonna be proven right.

As the two of them walked down the street to Gordon's car (Gordon obviously had to pay for dinner), the clicking of the console continued to annoy the fuck out of Gordon. His hands were balling up into knuckle whitening tight fists, his entire body starting to shake. The angry prickling tears starting to form. This is exactly what Gordon wanted to avoid. And like the god damned idiot he was, he thought Benrey would've been different. Clearly he was wrong.

Finally when they reached the beat up minivan Gordon snapped, not even caring at this point that the tears were getting bigger. Turning around he angrily shouted at Benrey. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

Benrey didn't even look up, their face staying monotonous and blank. No expression even. Gordon's voice cracked under the stress of all his anger. "I thought you wanted to be here but nooo. You just wanted to fuck with me like you always fucking do. LIKE EVERYONE ELSE ALWAYS DID. I knew I shouldn't have said yes to you. God I'm a fucking idiot why do I always do this to myself?! I get my hopes up then suddenly WHOOPS. FREEMAN YOU PLAYED YOURSELF HA HA. DUMBASS GORDON FREEMAN THOUGHT HE'D BE HAPPY FOR ONCE. You don't even fucking care you're just playing that stupid. Fucking. Game-" 

Gordon didn't even get to finish his tirade when Benrey finally looked up and turned the console around, showing the bright colorful screen. Furrowing his brows, Gordon looked closely through the tears to see what was on the screen.

There was Benrey's little character, customized to be wearing their security uniform. Red flowers dotted the game's grass making a little message. For Gordon.

'I <3 U'

Gordon blinked, not saying anything. Looking up at Benrey's face, he could see they had their eyebrows raised a bit. "Benrey... What's this about?"

"Bro can't you read? Yo feetman can't even read? That's sad bro." Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can read it fine Benrey. But what is this about? Why are you showing this to me now?!" Gordon asked frustrated.

"Spent the whole time making it for you bro."

Then it dawned on Gordon. Benrey wasn't really… good at outwardly expressing their emotions like most people. They didn't really verbally express what they were feeling a lot of the time even though it'd probably help. But when they did show they cared, it was more through actions. Like sitting with Joshua whenever the little boy felt lonely or using the sweet voice to help calm Tommy down from a panic attack. Even listening to Dr. Coomer and Bubby when they were infodumping about their greatest discoveries and observations.

And right now Benrey was showing their romantic feelings to Gordon through something they could easily communicate with. Gordon felt himself start to cry again, but this time with a lopsided grin. This was actually kinda… sweet of Benrey. "You actually care, huh?"

"Ye bro. Why not?" Gordon breathed out a little laugh at that. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just… never really had anyone do something like that for me before."


End file.
